Archive:Artuan Bracher
Work in progress~ Background Artuan Bracher was born in Stromgarde to a guard and his tailor wife, a good two years after the birth of his sister Karin. Because he was a guard, Artuan's father was always a bit busy, so Artuan grew up around many female influences. His father often attributed this to his son's less-than-subtle lack of masculinity growing up. As soon as he was able to handle it, he took up magical training, with the intention of becoming a paladin at first; however, his lack of strength had him start to take priest training. And even then, Artuan gave up and started to study arcane magic full-time. Shortly before his seventeenth birthday, Karin deserted the family to join the Cult of the Damned. It would be seven more years before Artuan would ever hear from her again. It was also around this time that Stromgarde fell. Artuan's father was killed in the battle, and he and his mother fled to Raven Hill in Duskwood, where they would live for the next year. Artuan's mother eventually succumbed to the plague, however, leaving Artuan alone. As soon as it was possible, he left Raven Hill to study in Dalaran. It was during his studies that he discovered that he could actually use his blood to fuel spells, and soon devoted himself to studying this type of magic full-time. To fund his studies, he began to dabble in trading with cartels. After completing his studies, Artuan was taken up as an apprentice by a gnome mage by the name of Wise Windblock. But this alliance wouldn't last long, as Wise didn't approve of Artuan's use of blood magic, and ultimately led to a confrontation where Artuan managed to use his magic to survive being thrown into a pit of lava. The incident left him scarred both psychologically and physically and, when piled on top of the fact that he had recently killed his sister, broke him. As of today, he has seemingly disappeared, although the cartels he supplies have confirmed receiving indirect supplies from him. Appearance Before his confrontation with Wise, Artuan had the appearance of the next-door neighbor; vivid green eyes, clean-shaven, and with short blond hair that complimented his lightly tanned, almost child-like face, he was completely below suspicion. There was also a time where he had his hair long and tied back loosely. Now, however, his hair is short and cut un-evenly. His eyes are permanently bloodshot, sometimes to the point that the sclera is barely visible, as a permanent reminder of his choices in life. The scars of his burns still mark his face in an unflatteringly noticeable way. He's rather thin, almost anorexic, in frame, and is just under the average height for human males. Whatever skin that is exposed is an almost dangerous pale from sitting indoors so long; whatever skin isn't visible is covered in ghostly white scars and burn marks. His clothing is dark, the burdenful tunics and robes of a weary traveler, and he is almost never without a sword at his side. Personality Like an average citizen of Stormwind, Artuan has the perfect combination of sarcasm, manners, and wit, with a good helping of misanthropy. He comes off as charming and quirky in conversation, if not strangely bitter, with an appropriate love for the finer things in life. What he doesn't show is that he's cunning, manipulative, a good deal insane, and a damn good actor. Each cartel he supplies for sees a different version of him, with no spoken concerns or suspicions. His mother raised him right, though, and he treats every single person he meets with a vague respect. He tries not to show it, but he has a decent-sized grudge against gnomes. Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived